Chimera Aftermath
by Ana89mika
Summary: When we fantasize, do we want to end up in jail for that? Well, established ShizNat. AU of course. For now a one shot... Will see what to do with it later on. Sweet, sexy, hopefully funny and enjoyable read.


**So, this idea has been taunting me since way too long and finally last night I started working on it.**

**First of all, this is the boldest of my work yet. And I assure you I mean no disrespect to any human being out there. **

**So, I request you not to take any of the content here to heart, at least not more than it is supposed to.**

**Also, there is a scene which I was kinda confused about where to put, but as I haven't used any crass language, **

**I think I am safe with the rating 'T'. **

**Anyway, it is a light hearted, romantic, one-shot for now. So, hope you enjoy**

**Disclaimer: Don't have any idea how many times I have to say but this shit is getting old!**

**Oh, and anyone who has problem with femslash, first of all you should never have reached this story if you really had a problem**

**but even if I believe that it was unintentional, then please exit before you are tempted to leave stupid, homophobic comments/reviews. **

* * *

**"Be Careful What You Wish For"**

* * *

**Title: CHIMERA AFTERMATH**

* * *

**Venue:** Police Station. Shinjuku, Tokyo

**Time:** A little around 01:48 a.m.

**Day:** Sunday

* * *

Chie had just arrived from her patrol ten minutes earlier, but not as alone as she was in the beginning. She had made two arrests, both females, both presumably in their early thirties, both very attractive, and both were very pissed off at each other. She had put them in different holding cells. She was irritated and in no mood for a lovers' spat just after the beginning of her shift. It made her miss her girlfriend Aoi, and that made her even more irritated.

"I should have known," the woman with long chestnut hair and hypnotic pair of crimson eyes repeated for the second time since her arrest.

"Excuse me?" The other woman with long midnight blue hair, hard emerald eyes and a constant frown exclaimed, again.

"Well, you heard me," the crimson eyed beauty shouted at the other woman who was locked up in the cell across hers. "You can never do anything right, why should have this been any different? God...what the hell was I thinking?" She finished and started to pace all around the small cell.

"Wow! Seriously," the woman whose scowl somehow deepened more than before yelled. "It was you, Shizuru. You wanted the total and completely genuine experience! Well, guess what? It can't get more real than this." She gestured to both their cells and she too turned around to pace her own small cell.

The chestnut haired beauty, who the other woman addressed as Shizuru came to stop at the bars and gripped two of them with both her hands. "Exactly, Natsuki. Experience," she said. "I never mentioned wanting to be arrested for being a prostitute."

The other woman, addressed as Natsuki, took the similar stance in her own cell. "I didn't know we would get arrested okay?" She growled.

"Right," Shizuru put both her hands out of her cell and tried to shrug apathetically which came out to be a little strange. "Because of course you are a person with all thumbs trying to play the piano, aren't you?" She fired a very unreasonable insult towards Natsuki.

"For fuck's sake, Shizuru," Natsuki cursed. "I am here too, aren't I? I got arrested too, okay? So, just shut up...will you?"

"No! You shut up! This is nothing new for you," Shizuru was becoming a little more and more insulting as the argument proceeded. "I never had any scrapes with the law, ever! But tonight, because of you, I am here. Shizuru Fujino got thrown in jail because of you Natsuki Kuga." And the blame game continued. "So don't you dare tell me to shut up!"

Natsuki knew whatever Shizuru said it was all because of anger and she didn't mean it but that didn't make it hurt less. She was about to retort with her own made up insult when the arresting officer shouted.

"Both of you shut up right now," Chie yelled on top of her lungs. "You were both arrested for public indecency and you were both irresponsible, so stop this nonsense right now before I lose my patience."

"For god's sake," Natsuki grumbled, "we were in Kabukicho, it's the fucking red-light district."

"No you were not in Kabukicho," Chie turned fully to Natsuki and stared at her. "You were in Shinjuku, practically having sex on the highway near the Tokyo City Hall. And, even if it was a red-light district, it doesn't mean you can have sex in public, you moron." Chie kept staring at her, challenging her to talk back, come up with a retort.

Shizuru sighed heavily and was not happy with how detailed the officer had gotten. "Look, officer...

Chie turned to Shizuru and interrupted. "Uh un...not one word. Not one goddamned word out of both of you and then maybe I will take pity and decide who gets to call their lawyer first." She instructed with authority. "Understood?" There was no indication that they heard any of it. "Do you both understand or do I have to extend this visit?" She threatened. Shizuru replied with a simple, tight, 'yes, officer', while Natsuki just grunted in response.

They both looked deflated and tired. Shizuru took refuge in the corner at the back of the cell and Natsuki sat with her back supported by the bars. None of them thought they would end up here, in jail. It was a pretty big price to pay for trying to play out a fantasy. It wasn't supposed to be like that. Damn it Julia Roberts. Goddamn it Pretty Woman!

* * *

**Rewind to Friday night, last week, Fuuka.**

Done with dinner they both were curled up on the couch in their living room. Natsuki was flipping through the channels. She stopped at every channel for a second or two. If Shizuru didn't give a hum of approval, she would keep going. Ten minutes or so later she came across an English movie channel when Shizuru hummed in approval. It was a movie called "Pretty Woman". Of course Natsuki had heard about it but hadn't watched it in one go before.

"Let's watch this," Shizuru leaned up from Natsuki's chest and kissed her lips lightly.

"Okay, but don't blame me if I fall asleep in the middle of it," Natsuki teased and pecked Shizuru once before raising the volume and settling about comfortably. They both silently watched the movie and surprisingly for Natsuki she didn't fell asleep though it was too much of an unrealistic dose of romance but, hey, people need some fairytale around them. The credits were rolling when Shizuru rested both her hands just below Natsuki's clavicle and placed her chin there.

"Liked it?" She asked, her sweet breath teasingly wafting over her lover's chin.

"Mmmhmm," Natsuki hummed inattentively. She was rather caught up with sliding her left hand inside Shizuru's t-shirt to caress her spine.

Shizuru didn't pay any mind to the wandering hand as it was supposed to go there at one point of time tonight, but still she continued to talk. "How do you think it feels to be a prostitute?" She pondered aloud as she started tracing the long column of her lover's neck with her smooth fingertips.

That caught Natsuki's attention. She peered down through half-lidded eyes and smirked at the woman whose gaze kept following the fingertips on her very sensitive neck. "You want to know how it feels to be a prostitute?" She readjusted herself and pushed Shizuru's top up as much as she could without losing contact between their bodies. Then both her hands gradually began to lightly massage those surprisingly smooth and exactly right curves.

Shizuru moaned softly at that action and nipped at the exposed skin near Natsuki's collar bone, continuing towards her tilted neck as much as she could without too much effort. "Not exactly," she exhaled against her partner's heated skin. "But you can't dismiss the thrill or adventurous tingle you get when you think of it," she murmured and wet a path over the rapidly beating pulse point nearby. Without a second's delay she pulled at that skin in between her teeth, releasing it torturously slow.

"Fuck," Natsuki grunted and arched her whole body gaining a very tantalizing friction of their clothes against both their eager skins. Her hands left the position from Shizuru's back and gripped her supple yet svelte hips to increase the delicious burn in between her legs, where Shizuru rested. Her arousal was increasing rapidly and the current position was not the only reason. Her mind was picturing Shizuru in shamelessly small and loud attire of a prostitute and herself, being the stud that she was, trying to ravage her as roughly as possible without hurting. "So," she spread her legs even wider to accommodate Shizuru and couldn't help the moan that escaped her when both their pelvises were atop each other.

Shizuru was easily losing her cool and patience. She pushed her lower body into her lover's a little forcefully and stretched herself somewhat so that her upper body too was in perfect position. She craned her neck and bit Natsuki's earlobe while thrusting again. It reaped an enticing hiss from the person pressed beneath her. "So what Natsuki," she pried her girlfriend of almost four years to continue.

Natsuki growled and snatched Shizuru's top pulling it over her head and impatiently throwing it behind her. Pushing up her back a little from the couch, she pulled at her own tank top, momentarily stopping as Shizuru had to separate herself a bit more for that to happen, and threw that too, not paying any mind to where it landed. "Oh yeah," a satisfied sigh followed by a very pleasing moan that came out of her dry mouth as their naked upper bodies melded together. "So, you want to be a hooker," her voice becoming a lot huskier and heavier than usual due to arousal. Unintentionally enough, a mirthful laugh tumbled out of her.

Shizuru frowned at the amusement her girlfriend was feeling. She narrowed her eyes and pushed herself up a little on both her elbows, placing them beside Natsuki's head. Her right leg pushed Natsuki's left leg even further apart while she perched her naked upper body strategically along with her lover's. Their curves and suppleness melding perfectly like two sides of the same coin. She smirked evilly when the other girl's breath suddenly turned into a gasp and those hands clutched at her tensed back, over the protruding shoulder blades. She waited until those fiery, full of lust emeralds clashed with her own pair of blazing crimson. "For only a day, my dear," she mumbled, very close to those slightly parted lips of her girlfriend. Her wet tongue traced across her dry lips and teasingly enough just brushed over Natsuki's bottom lip too. "And...," she gulped noisily and continued. "I would love for you to absolutely destroy me," her voice became throaty, just a few decibels from becoming a very sexy growl of a very hungry lioness. "Absolutely devastate me till I have no air left in my lungs," she moved her right hand and gripped Natsuki's left thigh, nails digging into the cloth-covered skin. "Till I am so fucking spent that I don't even have the energy to shiver from your touch, till my voice becomes so hoarse from shouting your name that I can't utter a single word," she pushed her pelvis and arched her upper body into Natsuki's, "and most importantly, I would love for you to fuck me until I fucking beg you to fucking stop." She growled and dived into her lover's awaiting mouth with her tongue going in as far as it can; the dual moan that escaped them in unison, further making the scorching kiss much more delightful.

"When," Natsuki exhaled in between licking and nipping at Shizuru's craned neck, making sure to mark her in more places than one. "When do you want to do that," she successfully asked in one go as pushed her lover's lower pyjama as far down as she could. "Mmmhhmm...yes," she hissed as she roughly squeezed Shizuru's buttocks with both her hands and pulled her into herself further.

Shizuru groaned loudly and latched onto the approachable skin of Natsuki's shoulder muscles. "Later," she exhaled. "Right now," with unbelievable resolve she pushed herself on her knees and looked down at Natsuki, "just finish doing me." Without any moment's delay she was completely bare, kneeling down in between her lover's legs, pulling at the remaining clothes off of Natsuki's body. She ran both her hands over those naked, toned legs in awe. Once they reached the apex of those velvet smooth thighs, her left hand was captured by Natsuki's right hand, fingers interlaced immediately, pulling her in gently.

The intertwined hand went behind Natsuki's head on the couch, making Shizuru tilt a little forward, all the while maintaining their eye contact. Natsuki's left hand toured across Shizuru's back and gently rested between those tensed, rippled, shoulder blades and muscles. Shizuru's right hand went back to its previous position on her girlfriend's thigh, not yet clutching it forcefully though, just resting. They were both shaking slightly in anticipation. And within seconds they replicated the position they were in when scantily clothed. Their free hands on each other's bodies involuntary tightened and strained their respective holds. They moved gently once, with small smiles on their lips. Shizuru's hair fell at both sides of their faces providing them with a sense of solitary solace. Her lips automatically descended upon Natsuki's eager ones, but not hungrily. Slowly their lips became wet as they slid along for long seconds and as the pace and the ferocity of the kiss increased, their bodies started moving against each other. The feeling of combined wetness at two places at once overwhelmed Natsuki and she wretched her lips away from her lover's to release the strangling groan. Her jaws clenched and she shifted her a-little-too-eager hand at Shizuru's right hip and gripped it tightly, hoping for her girlfriend to understand her need to increase the speed. Shizuru did and her right hand now pushed the thigh all the way back, almost perpendicular to their lying bodies and bent her knees too, to open herself a little more.

"Oh fuck," Natsuki groaned and arched her back off the couch for a second. Her eyes clenched shut and her hand was gripping so hard at Shizuru's hip that she was certain it would leave a mark afterwards.

Shizuru's moans and sighs were softer than Natsuki's. The almost inexistent space between their upper bodies was now drenched in mixed perspiration. She absolutely adored how Natsuki let her take her this way and more than that she loved how this position always made her lover abandon all her control and just let go. The lust she felt at that moment started subsiding with something heavier and more meaningful – love. She freed her right hand and brought it to caress her girlfriend's cheek. "Natsuki," she whispered, marvelling at the beauty of that face scrunched in anticipation, awaiting for the climax to hit her hard, and without any care in the world just submitting herself to everything she was feeling right then.

Natsuki heard her name which seemed to be floating in the air before reaching her ears. She frowned and turned to look at Shizuru, who was gazing at her with so much love, such admiration that her heart, though beating heavily in her chest, felt like it had stopped for a moment. Her features automatically relaxed and she tried to convey every overwhelming feeling through her eyes.

"I love you," Shizuru said softly against her lover's lips.

Natsuki's lips twitched in a smile, "I love you too," she whispered. "So fucking much," she groaned and released her intertwined hand from Shizuru's to scratch her nails across her girlfriend's back.

Shizuru moaned loudly in response and increased their thrusts wildly. Now the nails of both of Natsuki's hand were digging in her back and her right hand had gone to its previous position on her lover's bent thigh. Her left hand was painfully digging into the couch armrest above Natsuki's head, desperately trying to hold onto something from shaking violently. "Natsuki," she grunted and shut her eyes, burrowing her face into the neck-shoulder junction nearby.

"Fuck Shizuru," Natsuki groaned and arched off the couch completely. "Fffuuucckk," she strained out those words as the veins in her neck became dangerously prominent, every single muscle in her body tensed, and she felt the knot in her lower abdomen reach its limit before breaking through the shackles and release itself all over inside her.

Shizuru felt every motion from the shaking body beneath hers. She knew it was hopeless to deny herself the release now. "Natsuki," she moaned out her lover's name and it made her resolve crumble further. "I... luh...ufff," she uttered a few nonsense words and growled. She felt Natsuki whimper and she knew it wasn't because of arousal or the acknowledgement of satisfaction. She knew her teeth were dangerously close to tearing off the skin of Natsuki's shoulder, but she couldn't let it go. Her body thrashed violently and she wanted some semblance of control as to not lose her mind in that moment. She felt her lover's hands fold across her back tightly and in that moment she let go everything. The inferno inside her had reached its limit, threatening to combust every part of hers as it blazed.

"I've got you," Natsuki whispered near her flaming ear. "I love you, Shizuru," she said. Her hands loosened their grip on her and traced gentle circles on her back, trying to sooth her out of it. "Just let go, I've got you," she said softly and in that moment she felt a strangled sob tear out of Shizuru's throat. It always amazed her, the extent and the intensity of Shizuru's passion. Watching her like this was beauty that absolutely had no comparison. Every day, every minute, every second of her life she felt lucky that this woman, this incredibly passionate, beautiful, and amazing woman, had chosen her as the person good enough to share a life with. Without realizing a few tears escaped her eyes and travelled down to her temples.

Shizuru was breathing heavily and tilted her eyes to look at Natsuki. The first thing she felt as she turned was the moisture on her nose as it brushed the side of Natsuki's face. She brought her lips and captured the stream of moisture and slowly made her way towards the path it had started from. She hovered over those wet emeralds for a second and when the lids prevented her from seeing the pair, she kissed each lid gently with her lips. As the lids fluttered open, she smiled down at Natsuki lovingly, "I love you." She then shifted a little, which caused the other girl to moan softly, and placed her head on Natsuki's warm chest. Her right hand fingers automatically reaching out to trace the mark she had just left on her girlfriend's left shoulder. She knew no apology was necessary there but still, "I am sorry." She said softly.

Natsuki kept tracing the expanse of her partner's back and smiled. Not just because she had predicted the apology, but also because of the sated and complacent feeling that surrounded them at that moment. And not just that, in combination it was sprinkled with the feeling of safety, domesticity, familiarity; and yet a very big cherry that rested on top of it all was the never ending novelty of their intimacy.

* * *

They stayed silent and basked in the feeling of each other's nakedness without any of it having to end up in sex. Just the togetherness was enough at the moment. Natsuki cleared her throat after about half hour and muttered with amusement. "So, a hooker?"

Shizuru lifted her head and rested her chin at the junction of those collar bones. She couldn't help but smile. Natsuki too smiled and gradually it turned into soft laughter. It took them a few minutes to compose. Shizuru then thought about it for few more minutes while playing with Natsuki's beautifully hair. "We should do it somewhere else that is not Fuuka," she suggested.

Natsuki's ears perked up on hearing the inclusion of travelling. She furrowed her brows and asked, "like where?"

Shizuru absentmindedly hummed to herself and then lifted her head. "Tokyo." She said. And shifted herself on her left so that she was still able to lie on top of Natsuki but could also rest her head on her left palm, with elbow bent and placed beside the splayed dark midnight hair. "We could go to Kabukicho?"

Natsuki arched her brow in question upon hearing the name of the famous red-light district. Shizuru really did want to play it out to every detail, it seemed. Well, then she would get exactly what she wanted. Also, if they were travelling to Tokyo, she could finally arrange for a proper scenario for popping the question. But that would mean they couldn't travel together or stay together in whatever hotel they would book. She had to plan it to every last detail without arising any suspicion from Shizuru and that meant no hampering her fantasy-play. She didn't speak for a few minutes, thinking it through. "Okay," she softly uttered. She turned to look at the excited face of her lover and interrupted as Shizuru bent down to kiss her. "But we do everything separately."

"What?" Shizuru's features immediately portrayed the confusion she felt. "What all do we have to do separately and why?" She questioned.

"Look," Natsuki started to explain carefully. "I don't think it would do any good if we stayed together in the same room. I mean, you would have to get ready in those clothes in front of me...there won't be any element of surprise there." She watched Shizuru and prayed that she didn't question the logic behind her plan. "We will stay at the same hotel, different rooms, and once you want to play out the fantasy you call me, give me your location, and I will be there to fuck your brains out," she said all of it with much more confidence than she actually felt.

Shizuru smirked and watched her girlfriend look up at her anxiously. "Seems like I am not the only one," she started with kissing Natsuki's jaws and in the meantime her right hand roamed around freely over the naked chest, clearly with an intention of teasing Natsuki restlessly. "Okay then. Next weekend we travel to Tokyo, book different rooms, leave the hotel separately, and meet up without knowing what the other looks like." She mumbled along as she made her way to Natsuki's lips. Her hand mercilessly squeezed Natsuki's left breast. The girl lying underneath her gasped at the sudden action and Shizuru took advantage by pushing her lips roughly over her lover's. After minutes of tracing the contours of each other's mouths she released those heavenly lips. "But for now, take me to bed," she somewhat questioned and suggested.

Who was Natsuki to deny? She sat up and put her legs on the ground and waited till that other pair of leg was fastened across her waist. She tilted her head and kissed the presented neck in front of her and pushed up from the couch. She started walking backwards. It was an ingrained practice for both of them, Shizuru was in charge of directing Natsuki to the bedroom without bumping into anything along the way as the other girl's head was buried in her neck, busy marking her as much as she could.

* * *

So, as planned the next Friday late night they both boarded the plane to Tokyo. As it was past midnight by the time they had reached the hotel, they decided to just go to sleep in one room while leaving the other occupied in the hotel record but empty. Saturday around afternoon, Shizuru had kicked Natsuki out of her room in the name of preparation of proper attire, makeup, and all such nonsense. Natsuki, pouted but she did leave her alone to prep. As soon as she was sure she had Shizuru occupied with other things, she had gone on the front desk to confirm the booking of the penthouse suite for that night. She had instructed that after midnight that night, the separate rooms should be cancelled and the luggage and belongings be shifted to the penthouse suite, she would personally look over the preparations before leaving the hotel. With a few other instructions and finalizing the proceedings she had gone back to her room.

At around midnight she had gotten a call from Shizuru's number saying she was waiting for her. She had the address in her inbox. She was nervous as hell. This had to be a bizarre tale of experience for her someday. The first part of the night she would be treating her girlfriend of four long years like a prostitute and when finished she would treat her like the princess that she is and ask for her hand in marriage! Amazingly bizarre and contradicting. She had chosen to wear the tight leather pants, her favourite dark blue lace bra, and the see-through fancy white shirt that she decided she would keep the buttons open all the way to her bra. And just for the sake of style, carry a black leather jacket to go with the look. She thought she looked badass and gangster enough for this particular thrilling experience. So, that night she hailed a taxi from the hotel's entrance and given him the address. As she reached nearby, she instructed the driver to drop her off a little before the destination. In case Shizuru was wearing too revealing an outfit, she didn't want the driver to get an eyeful of her woman, no way. She walked and was surprised that Shizuru had chosen this empty highway as the meeting location. Sure the red-light area was nearby, maybe Shizuru had planned something. She decided it was Shizuru's fantasy, so it was fair enough to put strings in her hands.

She purposely started the cocky-ganstah walk as she saw Shizuru standing at the side of the road. And did she look like a real prostitute, oh god! From that distance she could see the tiny red dress hitched so high on her thighs, that a slight movement and her panties would be visible. That thought made her falter her perfect cocky steps. All the breath left her lungs instantly as Shizuru turned around. There were a few feet of distance between them but with the prominent lighting due to the street lights, she could see her clearly. The makeup was not that loud and exaggerated as a professional hooker, but it was definitely more than she was accustomed to seeing. As she raked her eyes lower, she groaned out loud. There was an animal print bra almost half peeking out of the shamelessly unsupportive dress. To complete the look, Shizuru was actually snapping a gum loudly in her mouth. Natsuki didn't know who was more twisted. Shizuru, for wanting to play out this weird fantasy or Natsuki herself, as she was already drained through her silk thong. Anyway, she watched Shizuru carefully for full two minutes and all she saw was too much red. The blazing crimson eyes, the hot red lips, and the tiny little red dress. Red with the combination of Shizuru meant absolute heat and fire for Natsuki. Without thinking anything further, she launched herself at her girlfriend and kissed her roughly. No one knew how it had gotten so out of control that they couldn't even stop to think clearly or why did they even allow it to go that far in the middle of a highway.

* * *

**Venue:** Police Station. Shinjuku, Tokyo

**Sunday:** 02:27 a.m.

Natsuki kept bumping the back of her head into the jail bars with nothing more to do. There was only one thing she was thankful for. And that was her decision to forego the strap-on she had intended to put on as a surprise for Shizuru. God only knows how much of chafing she would have to endure if she had gone through with it. Anyway, it was just a matter of hours now and she was going to be out of jail. She couldn't do anything about what had already happened, but she feared what Shizuru's reaction would be after she came to know about Natsuki's real intent of coming to Tokyo.

Half hour ago the police officer had allowed them both their respective phone calls. Shizuru was not even looking at her much less talking. She had heard her talk to her lawyer Haruka, and asked her to set the proceedings of bail. Also, she had heard as Shizuru had desperately begged for a set of clothes to be sent with the required papers too. Well, why wouldn't she. Her trashy clothes were hardly appropriate and comfortable. She had offered her the leather jacket only to be glared at for full one minute. Also her mood had taken a turn to worse after her talk with Nao who was surprisingly in Kabukicho district, Tokyo. Nao being the selfish bitch that she was, had clearly told her that she would personally come to make her bail but only after four or five hours. So, this distressing night was bound to become horrible, inevitably so. All she could do was wait and watch.

* * *

Only an hour later an impressionable and scared looking young boy came running into the police station. All the way, stuttering about the bail presentation for Shizuru Fujino. A decent pant suit was given to her to get changed in and was directed toward the bathroom. It hardly took ten minutes for the formalities to take place. Shizuru stood undecidedly in front of the cells, not knowing whether she should say something or not. But in the end she went with silence and walked out of there without looking back even once. This whole scenario was too much for her to overcome in such short time. Something that was private to her was bounced out in the open and was kept there in front of strangers, other people to make fun of and pass judgment. She had never felt so exposed in front of strangers. It wouldn't have mattered much but this was private, something she had wanted to only share with the love of her life. But, alas, it didn't go that way.

When she reached the front desk of the hotel, embarrassment had already gotten to her in the worse way possible. She was informed that her reserved room was cancelled.

"What the hell do you mean by that," Shizuru growled out dangerously. She wanted to soak in the tub for hours and sleep for hours, without disturbance. And dare the staff tell her the room wasn't available anymore?

The girl on the desk blinked furiously and was scared of the look in Shizuru's eyes. At last she had managed to stammer that the penthouse suite was all prepared for her as per instructions. Shizuru, of course, was surprised but when she saw that the reservation was made in Natsuki's name she didn't ask further question. She snatched the key card off of the attendant's hand and stormed off towards the elevators.

She was sure she had entered somebody else's suite. But as soon as she caught the sight of the luggage kept by the living room couch, she knew it was the right room. With apprehension, she entered and locked the door behind her. The living room floor was filled with scented candles, still lit, all over it. Reasonable space was provided though, to walk around. A single long-stemmed orchid was placed on the coffee table with a small card beneath it. "The bedroom please, my love." She recognized the irregular scrawl and her lips twitched a little at corners. With the orchid in her hand, she opened the bedroom door. Almost immediately she felt the overwhelming guilt crash into her chest and she had to hold the door knob and reach out to keep herself from falling. The left empty corner of the bedroom was exceptionally dark, with small twinkling lights hung from the ceiling. She presumed it was supposed to act as stars; and amongst all those stars stood the favourite photo of Natsuki. The picture was of Shizuru, back when they had just started going out. They were on some beach she didn't remember now and she had wandered off towards the water, lost in thought. Natsuki had caught her off guard and had paid some kid all her money for the disposable camera he was carrying. This was the first gift Natsuki had given her on their six month completion, to both their surprises. It seemed like so long ago and yet at the same time not long enough. The candles in the bedroom were fewer but they were still flickering. The bed was covered with a heart in the middle, made of rose petals. At the centre of the heart was the open box, glittering, begging for attention. She slowly walked to the bed and sat at the corner, not wanting to disrupt even a single rose petal. At that moment she realized that she was crying openly.

* * *

Natsuki was somewhere inside a dark and deserted area, when a familiar sound fell on her ears from far away. She tried to move and groaned. She had fallen asleep on the hard floor of the jail cell. She blinked her eyes open and it seemed it was already morning enough. The police station was buzzing with liveliness. Holding on to the bars with both her hands, she stood up and yawned without caring to be civilized about it. Once again she heard that voice, Nao!

"Nao," she shouted from her place.

All the chatter stopped instantly and the heads turned to look at the person who had dared to shout so early in the morning. She heard a chair being moved and then light footsteps approaching her.

"Hey," Nao said cheekily, resting far away from Natsuki's reach. Her back supported by the opposite side cell bars, where Shizuru was locked up just a few hours ago. "Look, I know you are pissed at me and that's why I have given the bail time of," she checked her watch," about fifteen minutes later. Let's face it, if you come out now, you will most definitely punch the hell out of me and then they will have to put you inside for assault. So, you see, I am actually saving you from yourself. Now, I will walk away from here and the good officer who arrested you will give you 15 minutes and then finally you will be out of here."

Natsuki scowled. "You can't run away far, Nao."

"Ooh... I know," Nao said with a supposed indifference but Natsuki knew better. "See you back home, baby," Nao blew a kiss at her and walked away, shouting at the officer over her shoulder, to give her fifteen minutes to cool down.

* * *

Well, the sun was out but it was still early to feel the heat. The cab ride to the hotel was filled with internal panic, full of what ifs. She dragged her feet to the front desk and asked for the key. After confirming the ID and taking the second key card of their penthouse suite, she unwillingly made her way to the elevators. She could only pray the effects of this debacle wouldn't leave a permanent scar on her heart, she couldn't afford that. Inhaling a deep breath, she so very slowly opened the door and peered inside for the aftermath of any chaos. Nothing seemed out of place. Careful to not make any sound she tip-toed towards the living area.

Natsuki was so absorbed in making through the living room without any trace that she had to do a double-take when she realized there was a figure splayed out on the living room couch. Shizuru was still in that pant suit that she had changed into at the police station. Both her hands were interlaced and rested beneath her chin, in between them was the box that she had left on the bed, with the ring. She looked so peaceful and beautiful. Her fear instantly abandoned her and took place the urgent need to know whether the love of her life was okay or not. She kneeled in front of the couch and kept watching Shizuru for minutes. Not being able to resist anymore, she tamed the hairs that had fallen on her face. Moisture was gradually gathering in her eyes when she imagined how traumatizing the experience must have been for someone like Shizuru, someone so pure, delicate, private, and closed-off. She nuzzled her nose into her lover's cheek and whispered, "I am sorry."

Shizuru's eyes fluttered when she felt the presence near her. The next moment she felt wetness on her cheek and a soft apology. She smiled at the sweet gesture and greeted, "hey." Her voice a little cracked as she was still not completely awake.

Natsuki pushed herself away and saw as those crimson pair, a little disoriented tried to focus on her. "Hey," she greeted and kept caressing her cheek with her left hand while supporting herself with the other hand holding on to the armrest. "I am so sorry, Shizuru," she repeated.

"It wasn't your fault," Shizuru said as she pushed herself into sitting position. "It was completely stupid. I should have known better than to enact some meaningless fantasy I had." She said and now the funny side of it all was gradually dawning on her. She chuckled, "pretty woman, my ass."

Natsuki hadn't expected that. She looked up at her lover and laughed outright. Once able to compose herself, "pretty woman, your ass?" She asked incredulously and again laughed. Shizuru was laughing too. And she thought maybe, just maybe, it was all for the best. After all, a few bizarre experiences make life worthwhile. And getting to share those experiences with someone you love with all your heart, it was absolutely priceless. "Yeah, well! Who needs that, right?" She said and with her left hand tilted Shizuru's face toward her. "I have my fairytale right here," she softly declared staring into the mirthful pools of crimson. She kissed her, not exactly kissed but just brushed their lips. With a sudden determination she posed the question that had haunted her for the best part of last six months. "Marry me," Natsuki whispered and in that instant she forgot to breathe.

Shizuru wasn't expecting it. One moment she was laughing at her own stupidity and another, the love of her life was asking for her hand in marriage. She was stunned into silence. Last night she had picked up the ring and cried herself to sleep on the living room sofa. She had thought they would discuss this calmly, and maybe afterwards Natsuki could decide for herself if she wanted to pose the question or not. But it seemed her lover had knack for surprising her, constantly. She frowned when she stopped feeling that warm breath over her face. On concentrating, she realized Natsuki was absolutely still with trepidation. She was looking at her with such overpowering fear in her eyes that she had forgotten to breathe. "Yes," Shizuru whispered. And smiled as soon as she felt the puff of hot air hit her face, as Natsuki exhaled in relief. "A million times yes, Natsuki. I don't care if this was supposed to be the worst 12 hours of my life but you asking me to marry you, just makes everything too bearable, enjoyable even," she grumbled well naturedly as she said the last part.

Natsuki pried the box out of Shizuru's right hand and pushed the ring onto the left hand ring finger. She smiled, feeling unreasonably proud of herself at that moment. She kissed Shizuru's ring finger once and pulled her to the edge of the couch to kiss her properly. Her hands wrapped around Shizuru's midsection as Shizuru's hands clutched tightly around her neck pulling her impossibly close. The kiss wasn't heated or impatient but it was surely one of the passionate kisses they had ever shared. Natsuki was looking at the ring in wonder when something Shizuru had just said made her frown and look up. "So, enjoyable huh?" She carefully asked. She avoided the narrowed gaze of her new fiancée and continued. "So, does that mean we could try this again sometime," she chanced a look in those eyes. "Maybe?"

Shizuru huffed and pushed off the couch. "There is just no way in hell that I am ever leaving my house dressed like that," she firmly declared. "Never ever in my life," she exaggerated it with cutting actions of her hand with every word. "God, I am tired," she mumbled to no one in particular and proceeded to the bedroom.

Natsuki who was still kneeling at the ground in front of the sofa, smirked and got on her feet. "Are you saying that you are open to role playing or something?" She suggested in a manner of asking. "Because you know, whatever the end game was but you looked like a real prostitute babe," she absentmindedly said. But when Shizuru suddenly stopped and pivoted to glare at her, she realized how stupid that must have sounded. "I meant...um.., I just..thought that you looked trashy, you know...like hot and sexy and cheap and trashy but still...he he," when Shizuru's expression didn't change she backtracked and shut her mouth. She cleared her throat and made way to the bedroom too. "So, hot tub?" she murmured as she passed by her rigid and angry fiancée.

Shizuru smirked and filed away that knowledge for future use. So, her fiancée liked her in a hooker's getup! She liked herself too. Natsuki was right, whatever the endgame, it was thrilling to dress like that and venture out on the open roads. She laughed silently and wondered who was more twisted among both of them. Well, only time could tell. She pushed the bedroom door close and started towards the bathroom for the long awaited soak in the hot tub, with her new fiancée.

Life is absolutely worth living, with someone who shares your experiences, without complaining.

* * *

**So, what do you think?**

**This was my first time venturing into anything nearly sexy... so thoughts, suggestions, PMs anything is most welcome. **

**Hope you enjoyed. **

**And I also hope I haven't disrespected any human being by writing this, it's all in good humor. **

**Please don't make it more than that. **

**Until later**

**Ciao**


End file.
